


Avengers Bowling Fiasco of 2015

by prettycheese21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Breaking Things, Gen, Helpful Tony, Humor, I don't know how to tag properly, No one knows what they're doing, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Result of an RP, Steve just doesn't really get bowling, Team Bonding, Tony Being Tony, bowling, kind of, to a certain degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury decides that his team of superheroes needs to bond. What does he do to solve this predicament?<br/>Why he sends them bowling of course!<br/>Which ends as expected... in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Bowling Fiasco of 2015

**Author's Note:**

> So it's finally summer! YAY! *throws confetti*  
> Which means I'll have some more time to write, which could mean more stories get put up!  
> But I'm not making promises because I don't want to let you guys down.
> 
> Anyway, this is an RP my friend and I did. You guys should check her out, because let me tell you, she writes so much better than I ever could (and probably ever will).  
> She can be found on Fanfiction.net under the username ConsultingDetectiveOfGallifrey. 
> 
> Here's who played who:  
> Her: Bruce, Thor, and Clint  
> Me: Tony, Natasha and Steve  
> We both did the descriptions/writing in the story
> 
> Oh, and of course, enjoy!

   Nick Fury considered the Avengers to be very important, and had great expectations for them when it came to saving the world. However, before they could get there, they had to be able to work together as a team flawlessly. The first step towards teamwork was getting to know your teammates and learning to be comfortable with them. This was the reason the head of SHIELD had decided that the Avengers needed to go out on a team building exercise.

   This was also the reason that the Avengers were currently standing outside Speedy's Bowling Alley, all of them in various stages of confusion as to what they were doing there.

   "Um... Can I ask why we're standing outside a bowling alley?" Natasha asked.

   "According to Fury's email, he wants us to, and I quote, 'Have fun'," Tony answered.

   "That's it?" Steve questioned, "What did the rest of the email say?"

   "That was the email. Those two words, 'Have fun'," Tony stated. Everyone looked at him with looks of confusion.

   Thor was the first to break the silence, "What is this alley of bowling?"

   Clint stared at him, "You don't know what bowling is?" he asked dramatically, placing his hand over his heart in shock. "Come on, we're going in now. Thor, you've gotta play!"

   "I guess it couldn't hurt," Steve reasoned, shrugging.

   "Plus, it's coming out of SHIELD's pocket," Tony stated with a grin, "We need to splurge just to spite them."

   "Spite them?"

   "Do you realize how much money I shell out for you guys? Do I get a commission's check for it? No!" Tony gestured dramatically.

   "But you have plenty of money to go around. And you take every opportunity to point that fact out to us."

   "It's a matter of principle, my dear Capsicle," Tony explained as they walked in, "Hey that kind of rhymed! Anyway, I just want them to notice what I do for them by spending all their money on, what is essentially, a government sanctioned bowling venture."

   The people inside must have been informed that they were coming, because the employees were all obviously doing their best not to stare openly. Some were failing miserably. Clint walked straight up to the counter and said, "Size eleven shoes for me, and an eight for her," he jabbed his finger at Natasha, then stared expectantly at the others, "What size shoe do you guys wear?"

   "Size uh-" Steve picked up his foot and scrutinized his shoe, "Twelve. Size twelve."

   "Sizenine," Tony said in a quiet rush.

   Natasha chuckled, having heard it perfectly fine, "Wanna repeat that, Stark?"

   "Size nine," Tony repeated at a reasonable volume, which for him was rather quiet, and crossed his arms self-consciously.

   Natasha gave him an expression of mock sympathy, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Tony. As we all know, size doesn't matter." This caused the others to chuckle, which made Tony pout even more.

   Shyly, Bruce stepped forward, "Size ten," he said before falling silent once more, content to stand quietly off to the side.

   Everyone then turned to look at Thor, as he was the only one left to speak. "I do not know what size my feet are," he boomed, "In Asgard, the royal shoemaker would always make custom shoes for my brother and I."

   The person working behind the desk looked a little unsure, but said, "How about you try on a few and we'll get you one that fits."

   Five minutes, and much struggling later, Thor was standing somewhat uncomfortably in size thirteen shoes (as that was the largest size they had). He was fascinated by how they stayed on without the buckles and straps he was used to.

   Tony began grumbling, "Unbelievable. Everyone has huge feet and I'm stuck with the feet of a child." This continued on for a while.

   The person behind the counter pointed them toward the end of the row of lanes and said, "You're on those two lanes."

   The group made their way toward the lanes. Once they were there and set up, Natasha asked the big question: "Alright boys... All of us on one lane or split up on two?"

   They all looked at each other for a moment. Surprisingly, it was Bruce who spoke up, "It would make more sense to split up on two separate lanes. We'd still be next to each other anyway." The others all nodded at his logic before attempting to arrange themselves.

   "I know I've gotta go against Tasha," Clint said, referencing their ongoing competition that seemed to involve anything they did, "And Thor's never been bowling before so I should probably show him the ropes."

   "I'll take Cap!" Tony said, "I'd like to think of myself as a good teacher."

   "I'll go with them, so Tony doesn't screw it up," Natasha stated, causing Tony to look at her.

   "Oh Natasha," he put a hand on his chest, "How you wound me!"

   Steve looked between the groups, which had now split according to their teams; which consisted of Tony, Natasha and Steve on one lane and Clint, Bruce and Thor on the other, asking, "Are we good with this?"

   "Yes!" Thor smiled, "I am eager to learn of this Midgardian game."

   Clint then led the way to the rack with the bowling balls. "Okay, so you want to choose a ball that's light enough so you can hold it comfortably, but as heavy as is comfortable for you, 'cause the weight will help with momentum."

   Both Natasha and Bruce realized as they saw Tony's eyes light up that it was about to turn into a competition over who could use the heaviest ball, and quickly stepped out of the way. As it turned out, however, there wasn't much of a competition at all, as Thor quickly picked up the heaviest bowling ball available and tossed it into the air. He then proceeded to catch it again, as if he were playing with a beachball.

   "Alright, Steve-o, watch me and then do as I do," Tony stated after getting over his shock of what he saw.

   He picked up a ball, a modest red thirteen pounder, and held it up so it was in line with his face. He took his steps forward, bringing his arm back in the process, then letting it go when he reached the line. The red ball rolled in a relatively straight line, but it curved slightly at the last second and it hit the pin to the left of the center one. This caused all but three of the pins to fall.

   "Geez. I'm rusty," he commented to himself.

   "Rusty?" Steve turned to Natasha.

   "It's a term we use to mean out of practice," she responded.

   Tony went to roll again when Steve, once again was confused, "Isn't it your turn, Nat? Why is he going again?"

   "Everyone gets two rolls," Clint explained, carefully lining up for his own shot. He took his time, wanting to start off with a strike.

   By the time he was ready to throw, Tony had already taken his second shot. Just as Clint was letting go of the ball, Tony let out a victory whoop as he hit down the other three pins. The archer jumped at the sudden shout right in his ear and his ball sped off down the lane crookedly, before falling in the gutter.

   Clint's eyes widened, then narrowed as he turned to look at Tony, "You made me miss!" he cried angrily.

   "I didn't make you do anything. You just suck naturally on your own," Tony smirked.

   Natasha grabbed a black ball, which she quickly rolled. The ball hit in between the center and right pin. All of the pins fell, except for the one in the far back corner.

   "Ha!" Tony let out a laugh, "There's no way you're gonna be able to hit-"

   As soon as Natasha got the ball, she took her steps and gave it a spin. The ball was straight for the first few seconds before it curved and hit the remaining pin dead on. She smirked when she saw the looks of shock and awe on the remaining members faces.

   "How did you do that?" Steve asked.

   "I learned a thing or two when I used to hustle people back in Russia," Natasha stated. This did little to dissipate their awe.

   Thor seemed eager to try it for himself. He grabbed his ball, blue in color, and without waiting for instruction or permission, ran at the lane, throwing the ball with all his might. The bowling ball sailed through the air, curving in an arc at least eight feet tall, before hitting straight in the middle of the pins. The pins went flying in every direction, and the force of the impact left a huge dent in the lane where the pins had been sitting moments earlier.

   The others stared in a mixture of shock and horror, but Thor only grinned. "I have knocked down all of the white things!" he declared proudly.

   Nobody spoke at first, since they had no idea how to react. Then Tony started laughing hysterically, grabbing onto Bruce's shoulder for support, gasping for air, "He just-He broke-and got a-"

   "He broke the lane," Steve stated.

   "Technically he only dented it," Natasha pointed out, then turned to Clint, "You think you can bowl around that or do you want to combine?"

   Clint sighed, "Yeah, we better join. At least I can start a fresh round."

   Thor simply looked between them, unaware of what was so funny, "Friends, what jest has made you laugh so? Did I not play correctly?" He looked so genuinely confused that everyone couldn't help but break into another round of laughter.

   Tony walked over and pat Thor on the back, "Don't sweat it, buddy. You're just on a different level than the rest of us."

   "Bruce you haven't gone yet," Natasha stated after she stopped laughing.

   "You haven't?" Tony practically shouted, "Go, Bruce! Show us amateurs how it's done."

   Bruce looked nervous. He wasn't used to other people watching what he did. Cautiously, he picked up his bowling ball, moving over to the lane and getting ready to throw. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone bowling. He only hoped he wouldn't turn out to be too terrible. The last thing he needed was the other guy attempting to help knock down the pins.

   Taking a deep breath, he threw the ball. His throw had nowhere near the power behind it as the others had, and so it rolled rather sluggishly down the lane. It stayed fairly straight though, and he ended up knocking down eight pins. Not bad, he reasoned.

   "Not bad there, Brucey. Not bad at all," Tony commented.

   Bruce repeated the throw and managed to get one of the two. He stepped back and began quietly conversing with Natasha.

   "Alright, Steve's turn. Show us what you're made of, Cap," Tony said.

   Steve picked up Tony's ball and began to copy the movements he had seen earlier. Things were going well, until he had to release it.

   He let go too late, which sent the ball upward. It was after the ball went through the ceiling, came out of it two inches farther down, and embedded into the wooden lane that he realized that _maybe_ the ball was too light.

   The others all laughed, even Bruce let out a small chuckle. Thor still didn't seem to understand the game as he grinned. "Brother in arms," he said, and it took a while for them to realize he was talking to Steve, "I see we have a similar skill set! Shall we join forces and defeat our foes in this game of Bowling Alley?"

   Clint snorted, attempting not to laugh. He didn't bother to correct Thor on his word for bowling.

   "Maybe you should use Thor's ball instead," Tony suggested, still laughing.

   "Or maybe you could leave," the group turned around to see, what looked to be, the bowling alley's manager. And he did _not_ look happy.

   "Sir, if I may-" Steve began, but was cut off.

   "No you may not," the manager shouted. "You've damaged two of my lanes, you've put holes in my ceiling, not to mention you're disturbing the other patrons! Now, you will either leave, or I will report you to the police."

   "We'll leave," Natasha stated, giving her best 'I'm about to cry' look, complete with welled up tears, "I'm so sorry about the damages done. Don't worry, we'll pay."

   "You better, or I'll track you down myself," he stated.

   The Avengers filed out and made their way outside. Once they were out there, Natasha dropped the look, instead replacing it with an annoyed one, "That guy's a heartless bastard. Because, let me tell you, no one with a soul has ever ignored that look." The others looked at her in mild surprise. She sighed, "I told you I used to hustle. You can't be surprised I tried to hustle us out of damage charges."

   Moving on from that interesting moment, the group lapsed into silence. A moment later, Clint asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to, "Well... now what?"

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you guys think? Let me know!  
> Do you guys want more RP's? Let me know that too!  
> Got any ideas for my next RP? Jot them down in the comments!  
> If you guys even just want to talk to me, you can do that too. I'm still not 100% sure how things work on this website, but I'd like to get to know you. Plus, I'm pretty lonely and don't do much anyway XD So, if you'd like to say something, do so, and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible!
> 
> Wow that was long.... I'll stop rambling now. Thanks guys :)


End file.
